


Cat's Life

by Meekorin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meekorin/pseuds/Meekorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small chapter about kuroken and how they do the do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Life

"You should take care of your own hair instead of mine." Kenma mumbled and made Kuuro smirk. Both knew this statement was a teasing. Kuuro's eternal bedhead had it's own life and not even the holy ghost could change it. "Your hairline is getting dark again."  
Kenma just hummed in response, getting the idea of not standing out hit him again. Should I dye it again, he thought. But If he would let his natural color, he surely would look like an emo-kid. 

He always thought, with a lighter color his entire appereance would change, positively somehow and still, it didn't change the fact that he wasn't good at talking with people. Kuuro was the only one he could talk freely. Even if his volleyball team was nice, he only was able to be comfortable around this player.  
Kenma was quiet, totally focused while his oldtime friend and captain of the Nekoma Volleyball team was busy combing Kenma's hair. Sitting in the bigger male's lap, playing video games and letting his hair get combed was nothing unusual and yet, every stroke Kuuro made, robbed Kenma's concentration on his game.

"You like shrimpy, hm?" Kuroo asked after a while, voice amused. "You always seem so excited when it comes to him." The blond shrugged, confused inwardly. "He's nice and there is something about the way he plays, nothing more." He heard his friend laughing quietly behind him. "It's rare for you to find someone interesting enough."  
The blond didn't answer but pondered why his friend was talking suddenly about that red haired Karasuno player. Was he jealous? But why would he be? As he was thinking he suddenly felt something on top of his head and heard the sound of sniffing. He pushed the pause button and blinked several times while listening to the quiet sounds that came from above. 

Kuuro was sniffing while humming quietly. "You stopped." Kenma spoke out. His friend inhaled deeply before he spoke again. "Mmmh, sorry I was in thoughts." He hugged the smaller male tightly.

"Ah..." Kenma nodded slowly. Should he ask his friend what was going on with him? Even if it costed him much energy to gather his thoughts and open his mouth, he had to ask. "Are you okay?" The black haired male seemed surprised after this question and leant back, giving his friend room to turn around and face him. "I'm just enjoying your presence."  
As his friend sustained himself on his elbows, he grinned in his typical manner. Life knew why to bring this boy to a team, named Nekoma. He surely did look like a giant black cat, especially when he was playing on the court and moving with smooth flexibility.

"Do you maybe want something?" Kenma asked scanning his face. Kuroo grinned in which Kenma just blushed and shrugged his shoulders. Why was it suddenly so hard to look into those eyes? The shorter male lowered his gaze until Kuroo grabbed his chin and made him look up again.

Those sly and narrowed eyes, almost like those of a cat were staring right into his. Kenma's eyes widened as he mustered that handsome face of his friend. "You're so cute Kenma." He grinned as the small male blushed even harder. His mouth turned into a small pout that made his face appear more feline."I just want you all to myself."  
Kenma fitted into this team just as fine as Kuroo did. His eyes were bigger, shining in a color of gold and amber, like those of a small kitten.  
"W-why do you say such embarrassing stuff?" He wanted to turn his head but the look in Kuroo's eyes and the grip on his chin didn't let him. That face came closer and closer until Kenma could feel the heat of Kuuro's skin.

He smiled and licked Kenma's lower lip slowly. "Because It's true and because I like you a lot." It was such a pleasure for the captain to see his little friend in this state, all flushed and nervous. Kenma on the other side was a mess with his head full of thoughts.  
He made a pout, turned around and wanted to crawl away but Kuroo just had to move a bit to press the small male with his sturdy body to the bed. "Kuroo..." The blond groaned and pressed against him to make him move, vainly.

The Captain placed his mouth to Kenma's ear and licked the shell, making him shiver. "You love to play games, right? So let's play one." By virtue of his tone, Kenma knew immediately that his friend got something strange in his head.

"What do you mean?" He mumbled almost annoyed and had to admit he was in a trap. Feeling every centimeter of Kuroo's muscled body on his back didn't make things easier. Was Kuuro holding back or did Kenma just avoided every action this giant player did towards him? It was embarrassing for him to admit that he was indeed some kind of a perv, especially whenever Kuroo made some allusions. 

"Just keep enjoying your game." He pointed to the PSP that was laying in front of them. "A-and then?" Kuroo ruffled those blond straines with his free hand up and blowed air on Kenma's exposed neck. 

"You'll see." With that, he moved back and placed Kenma on all four legs by grabbing him on his hips. While this one reached out for his console, Kuuro kept his hands on those small hips and rubbed the skin there.

Kenma paused. Should he stop him or should he push him? This was exactly the thing he always had in mind whenever he was alone with his friend. Even if he wanted it, he had no idea what to do or what to say so he remained still and stared at the display.

Kuuro slowly slid Kenma's pants down, waiting for a any signal of protest but there was none so he let his hands roam over the exposed skin. Kenma was glad they were in this position because he didn't want to show Kuuro his red face that was burning with embarrassment.  
The raven haired male observed how with every touch the small frame shivered and respond to him. He knew Kenma wouldn't say a word, but his body was honest. "Let's play then, Kenma-kun~." He sounded amused which made the smaller male swallow.

He was about to push the play button until he felt his entrance had been exposed and something wet touched it. Gasping in surprise, he moved his hips automatically. His upper body fell forward as he opened his quivering legs more.  
That was cruel he thought and looked at the display again. How was he supposed to play his game while Kuuro was behind him like that? He heard slurping noises and felt how the wet tongue licked over his sensitive skin.

A quiet mewl escaped his lips and turned into a loud moan as Kuroo used more pressure. Even if this position was shameful and even if the things that Kuroo was doing right now might be obscene, Kenma just couldn't say something bad about it.

To the contrary, he wanted more. He felt it with his entire body so intensly that he was about to melt. Pushing his hips back, Kuroo understood. He grabbed those hips firmer and thrusted his tongue in and out of that twiching hole, enjoying it to taste his friend like this. "K-kuroo...!" Kenma whined and arched his back, panting loudly.  
He moved forward, away from the mouth, only to look over his shoulder. "Yes, Kenma?" His lover grinned at him using his sexy smile. "I-I wan't something different t-to play." By saying those words, he pushed the console away. "I want to make you feel good...too." 

Kuroo's eyes shined with lust and he already knew what to do. Laying on his back, he grabbed Kenma again and moved their bodies to a more comfortable position. Actually, he wanted Kenma to play his game while he was preparing him and see when his friend would lose his mind, but this idea was even better.  
"I wanted to do this with you so much earlier." Kuroo hummed behind him while Kenma opened his pants. It was just like the blond thought. His friend was holding back for him all the time even if he wanted to do this too. 

"I didn't intend...to make you wait so long." He breathed as he saw the bulge through those dark blue boxer shorts. All he needed was one little push and as if Kuroo sensed his mind, he began to work on his hole again.  
This lead Kenma to take Kuroo's already throbbing member out and quickly put his mouth on it. This time it was Kuroo who bucked his hips up at that wet sensation. He laughed breathlessly, a hot sound that made Kenma shudder. "Eager are we?" Closing his eyes and enjoying every lick while concentrating to make his lover feel good, he rubbed Kenma's thighs slowly. 

Kenma however was still nervous on how to work his mouth on that huge member. He did his best to lick from the base to the top, around the head and rubbed his tongue on the slit. Hearing Kuroo's sighs, he felt glad his lover enjoyed it.  
It was crazy how fast Kuroo managed to make Kenma excited which didn't even bother the blond. They didn't remain long in that position because Kuroo knew neither he nor Kenma would last long and he wanted to feel his lover even more. After giving that red pucker a last long lick, he stopped and moved backwards.  
"Say, Kenma do you want me? Do you feel ready?" He massaged the small ass and rejoiced at Kenma's moan. "Y-yes..." the other male exhaled. "And how do you want me?" Kuroo's voice was deep and smooth as he asked again. 

Kenma bit his lower lip, struggling for a bit after pressing the words out. "I-inside me." The raven haired male smirked and leant forward so that his chest touched Kenma's clothed back. "Good, because I can't hold it in anymore." He breathed in his ear as he slowly pushed that shirt so that Kenma would take it off over his head. He did the same to his own shirt and bowed down again. 

"Here I come." He hummed and slowly lined up his slick member to that entrance, pushing himself inside inch for inch and feeling how that hole gripped him like a velvet glove. Pushing inside slowly, Kenma stopped breathing. His head fell down as his hole had been strechted.  
Kuroo took his time and slid the tip of his member several times in and out until he felt less resistance. Without a warning, he pushed the entire length inside again, hearing Kenma's soft cry. "You're still with me?" Kuroo snickered in his ear. 

He paused, letting Kenma adjust to his member and used his hands to touch his lean chest. His fingers brushed over sensitive pink nipples that were erect from their foreplay. One hand remained there while the other began to stroke Kenma's member that was leaking with precum while he licked his neck slowly.  
The male underneath him moaned and whimpered and started to move his hips which made Kuroo understand that he wanted to go on. "You're a naughty kitty." Holding on Kenma's hips again for a better grip, he slid out almost to the tip and thrust inside again. "I knew you wanted to do this with me, I've always seen it in your eyes and how your body respond to my touches." 

Kuroo shook his head slightly. "Restraining yourself like that. It's not healthy, Kenma-kun." After several thrusts, the raven haired male spread Kenma's legs even wider and hit his special spot. The blond cried out and melted as his entire body dropped to the soft mattress.  
"I want to see your face." Kuroo moaned and slid out, only to flip Kenma around. He took both thighs in his hands, spread them wide and slid home. Seeing Kenma arching his back was so erotic just like his flushed face an those clouded amber eyes. 

Looking into that lewd face he saw that Kenma's eyes were teary. He gasped and moaned for his dear life but didn't show any signals of discomfort. Kenma felt like he was drowning in that sensation. His view became clouded and his focus was only on Kuroo. How his body moved, how his scent engfulled his senses, just like a wave.  
He reached out his arm to touch Kuroo's face. With trembling fingers he stroke his cheek and arched his back as the raven haired boy plunged deep into him, pausing. Kuroo leant into his hand and bowed down to him, casuing their foreheads to touch.

"Ah Kenma..." He exhaled. "I like you so much..." The smaller male choked on his breath while getting shocks through his body after his prostate had been hit again and again. "T-this isn't a game anymore, r-right-?" At first, the middle-blocker looked confused at him but as soon as the blond smiled sleepy, he grinned.  
"Right." With that he used all of his force to pound into that little body and milked his friend dry until he was a moaning mess. Kenma's hands were on Kuroo's shoulders, scratching his skin as he moved his hips with him and came over their chests just in time when Kuroo filled him with his warm liquid.

He shivered as something trickled out and groaned slightly. Both were breathing heavy but oh so satisfied while looking into each other's eyes. Kuroo broke the silence as he slid out. "Was that interesting?" Kenma breathed out and pouted which made the taller boy laugh. Kuroo really must have felt neglected because of Kenma's way to stare at the Karasuno player. What a childish behaviour, he thought. "You're an idiot..."

He grabbed the blond rolled onto his back and hugged him tightly. "Ah so cute!" Using him like a pillow, he pressed him tightly to his body. "So you find me interesting enough?" his friend grumbled and couldn't believe that Kuroo actually had been jealous. But on the other side, maybe Kenma needed to pay more attention to him.  
He faced the raven haired male and bit him on his nose. "Would I do something like this with someone I didn't find interesting?" After groaning in pain, Kuroo rubbed his nose and let his head fall back.

"Ah that's nice..." Kenma mustered his peaceful expression until Kuroo bit his inner cheek. "I want to do it again." The blond jolted and shook his head violently. "Cut that out! We just did it and I'm seriousely not ready to even stand up!" He complained.  
"Ok ok. Then let's stay like this for a little longer. But say, after that pain goes away do you-"  
"Shut up..."

To Kuroo, this was a YES, especially when he felt Kenma shudder. Oh boy, he couldn't wait for it but laying like this with his little friend was fine too. He sighed through his nose, put his arm around the blond and covered them both with a blanket. Yeah, he would wait until Kenma would give him the green light again.

**Author's Note:**

> ah man I just love those 2
> 
> well I hope you like it, maybe I'll make another chapter who knows ;)
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
